creepybeingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Diancie.EXE
Here at CreepyBeings we've been talking much about Turbo'd pokemon, well it doesn't end yet. Recently there was a pokemon released, Diancie. We, have more information on this pokemon. Diancie Diancie is a gray, sylph-like Pokémon with a white chest and arms that resembles a dress. It has a headdress which consists of pink crystals, four short ones cresting along top pointing upward and two long ones on either side of its head pointing downward, with a diamond-cut centerpiece framed by its slim gray ears. A smaller pink crystal is also embedded in the back of its head, and a gold nugget is embedded in its forehead. Its eyes are red with pink irises. A gold crescent circles its neck, with the ends joined by a rhomboid gem. Its lower body resembles a large oblong chunk of stone, with a large pink crystal protruding from it. Mega Diancie retains Diancie's color scheme but instead possesses a dress-like structure made of pink gems and a larger chunk of gem replacing the large chunk of rock. The rhomboid gem on the back of its head becomes rounded and two smaller gems grow from it at the bottom. More gold pieces support the large diamond at the lower body. Its centerpiece becomes heart-cut instead of diamond-cut. It also gains two ribbon-like structures growing from the two small gems on the back of its head and are tipped by two small floating rhomboid gems on each ribbon. The two long pink crystals behind its head shrink into one and two more of these hang from the centerpiece and are also tipped by a small floating rhomboid gem each. A larger gold crescent also circles its torso. Because of its noble beauty, Mega Diancie it is commonly referred to as "the Royal Pink Princess". Diancie is born from a Carbink that undergoes a mutation. It can instantly create diamonds by compressing the carbon in the air; these diamonds can then be used to defend itself. It can absorb light with a perfect balance and emits a radiance that looks like nothing in the world. According to legends, it can protect its travel partners from accidents and illnesses. Diancie is the only known Pokémon that can learn Diamond Storm. Diancie.EXE There once was a boy, by the power of authorities we are forced to conceal the name. But he, he had just obtained a pre-owned, supposedly new, copy of pokemon X. When the boy loaded the game there was already a saved file, obviously. The game file was called Diancie. But when loaded there was only one pokemon. Diancie. With normal color scheme but its attacks were different. it had sky attack, water gun, diamond storm, and perish song. Diancie cant learn 3 of those moves. The boys battle at the 1st gym, still only having diancie, to finish the battle thinking he'd win he used Perish Song. 5 turns later the game said Diancie has Died, Diancie(Trainer) flees in tears. When the game then shut off the boy loaded the game again but now Diancie's Name was Diancie.EXE and the colors changed to blood red, had a demonic smile and was covered in wounds. Diancie immediately released this version of the Pokémon. The Pokémon relpied, "You wont leave me again Master!" The game, and house lights, shut off. The boy went and hid and as his door opened, there was Diancie, regular, the boy hugged the Pokémon claiming, "You're ok! Im so sorry!" Only to feel a storm of diamonds flood his back as Diancie.EXE slowly killed him. "Bleed as I Bleed Master, In Death you lose me like you always wanted" Diancie then used Perish Song and like that the diancie.EXE disappeared. To This Day there are reports of that killer pokemon being found and slaughter its victims. Commonly found more in X/Y then OR/AS. Slowly, painfully waiting your return to find her. Some rumor water gun and sky attack is part MissingNo.'s doing. Commonly found by rocks and trees people report to have seen diancie then diancie.exe to this very day. Sometimes, even found in X/Y Roms. "Bleed as I Bleed Master, In Death you lose me like you always wanted"